


Forty

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: An alien race has some odd views on aging. Spock disagrees.





	Forty

“This species is wholly illogical.”

That was some insult coming from Spock and McCoy looked up in surprise from his morose brooding.

“To consider as irrelevant all the attributes of those over forty is nonsensical.” The Vulcan cast a disdainful look about the party.

“For once you’ll get no argument from me,” McCoy raised his glass in toast.

One of their young hosts then approached Spock, blatantly ignoring the doctor.

“You dance?” she queried joyfully.

“I do,” he replied before extending a hand to McCoy. “If you would do me the honour?”

McCoy grinned and stood.

“Darlin’, I’d be delighted.”


End file.
